Ocean's Aroma
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. After Terra accidentally spills some Love Potion over himself, Every KH girl wants him. But when he finally locks himself in his room, he finds Aqua Waiting for him. WARNING: CLEAN LEMON TerraxAqua


**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to their original owners.)**

_**A/N: **_**This is a Lemon, a clean fic with nothing substantially dirty; sorry just can't do the stuff. XD**

**Writer ****Terra ForceXIII**

_**O**__ce_a_n's __**Ar**__o_m_**a**_

"Ven… what are you doing?" Terra questioned, seeing his smaller companion reimaging through Master Eraqus's magic potion cabinet.

The tall brunette watched as Ven scrambled through all the different colored potions on a ladder, mumbling to himself about each one he sees.

"I'm looking for a specific potion, something to help my magic a little," Ven said.

"It's called _training, _Ven," Terra sighed.

"Yeah, and what's your excuse?"

Terra felt a vain pulse out of his forehead, growling as he kicked one of the ladder's legs, making Ven struggle to hold on. Ven was holding a bottle of some pink fluid, when Terra kicked the ladder; the bottle slipped out of Ven's fingers and fell on Terra's head. The bottle shattered and the pink substance soaked Terra's body, but quickly disappeared, only the sweet aroma remaining.

"Great job, squirt, now look what you've done!" Terra spat.

"Me, you're the one who shook the ladder, making me drop it!" Ven protested.

Ven slid down the ladder and picked up the bottom part of the bottle, reading the label. Ven's eyes quickly widened and his mind what alarming, oh no!

"Huh, Terra, I think we've got a problem…" Ven stuttered.

"What, am I going to be turning into a frog or something?" Terra spoke sarcastically.

"Humm… no, read the label."

Terra grabbed the broken bottle and scanned the label, his face showing no signs of shock till he reached the end.

Love potion: A magical aroma that (When sprayed on) will make any person of the opposite sex, fall deeply in love with you…

"Ven… you," Terra growled, shaking the bottle in rage.

Ven yelped and ran out of the cabinet room, Terra yelling and chasing him. The little blonde yelled in horror as Terra caught up to him, passing by Sora and Riku, who were confused of the situation. Eventually, Ven ran around a corner, Terra still closing in on him, but then he tumbled into someone around the corner.

"Oh, sorry Kairi," Terra apologized.

Kairi groaned from the slight pain but then she opened her eyes, her body making a slight flinch as she looked at Terra, her blue eyes turned into a deep pink.

"Oh, Terra!" She squeaked, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him on the floor. "You're sooo handsome." She purred.

"_Oh, crap!" _He thought, remembering the potion side effects.

"Oh, Terra, I love your big… strong… body," Kairi purred.

"No, wait, Kairi," Terra cringed from her tight squeeze on him. "You're not feeling well…"

Terra used his strength and ripped the red head from his body, running away while Kairi chased him, giggling. Terra decided to head straight to his room, the safest place to be till the potion side effects where off.

"Hey, Terra, my sweet!" A familiar voice yelled from his side.

Terra was knocked over by Namine, a light blonde who saddled herself on him while he groaned in pain.

"No, Namine, I-"

"Shhh…. its okay, my little chocolate muffin," Namine spoke seductively, her eyes glowing a shade of pink while her finger pressed against Terra's lips.

"_Chocolate muffin?" _Terra thought awkwardly.

"Hay, get your hands off my man!" Kairi yelled from afar.

"No, Terra's my little cute muffin, he's mine!" Namine shouted back.

Terra used this opportunity to shake Namine off and make a run for it, the two girls still chasing him. He was almost there, just a couple more hallways and he's home free. But then he stopped in fear, seeing Xion, Fuu, and Ollette blocking his path, their eyes glowing pink from the potions effect.

"Oh, Terra!" Xion squealed.

"I want to have your baby!" Ollette cheered.

Terra looked side to side, looking for a way out. On his left was an unknown room and he decided to take it, running straight in and slamming the door behind him. He breathed heavily as he regained his composure. He turned around to see a frightful site, Larxene.

Larxene was posed seductively against a pool, one of her fingers encouraging him to come over. "Terra, I've got a present for yoouu," She purred.

Terra used his keyblade to command a fire spell, blasting his way out of the door and leaving a trail of smoke and giggling women behind. He finally reached his room and locked the door, sliding down the door and panting heavily.

"Thank god, that's over." He huffed, arching his head back.

"I've been waiting for you, Terra," An all too familiar voice whispered in his room.

Terra looked at his bathroom door to see Aqua leaning against it, smiling at him and her eyes changing from an ocean blue to warm pink. Terra was stunned to see what she was wearing, her usual black shorts and top but nothing else.

He looked down to see her beautiful legs, casually coming closer to him while he froze. By time he realized that he was trapped, Aqua was sitting in front of him and leaning forward. She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his timid eyes, Terra groaning from her soft touch.

"Aqua, please, you're not feeling well," Terra protested miserably.

"But, Terra," Aqua spoke softly. "I love you."

"No you don't," Terra fought. "It's the potion affecting your judgment."

Aqua's face soon got saddened, turning her head away from him and whimpering. "You… don't love me," She sobbed.

Terra placed his hands on her bare shoulders and tried to calm her down, feeling a bit guilty. "No, I... I do but…"

Aqua stopped sobbing and gave him a loving smile, Terra stunned from the sudden change in emotion.

"You, do?" She asked.

Terra couldn't speak; he didn't know what to say. Aqua placed her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her lips, Terra's will struggling to hold on.

"_This is wrong, I- I'm taking advantage of her, I can't do this," _He thought, but his dark lust was pushing him forward.

Terra couldn't fight it anymore, his unbreakable will shattered as Aqua's lips gently connected to his.

Terra couldn't fight his inner darkness; he pulled Aqua closer into his chest, deepening their kiss. The blue haired maiden moaned into his mouth, enjoying the warm feeling of his lips that she craved for so long, even without the love potion's effect.

"Oh, Terra, I wanted this for so long," She whispered between kisses.

Terra was hypnotized by his childhood friend, feeling her soft skin shoulders and lips, he couldn't control it anymore, and he had to have her. He placed a hand on her blue locks and pushed her lips deeper, both opening their mouths so their tongues my dance.

Aqua's hands slid down Terra's chest, reaching the belt of his Hokama pants and losing them up a bit. Terra knew where this was going, that this was wrong and not proper, but that thought quickly washed away as Aqua's lips came back to his.

"Aqua, I'm not sure about this," Terra spoke softly, finding no strength to resist.

Aqua placed her hands in his brown locks and pulled him closer to her neck, Terra's lips quickly grabbing hold of her soft flesh. Aqua rubbed her fingers in is hair, giving him soft sighs in response to the feeling in her neck. Terra moved his legs back and pushed Aqua down on the floor, Terra hovering above her while his eyes scanned her body.

Aqua smiled and her pink eyes half closed. "I want you, Terra," She whispered.

Terra fumbled with the pink lasing on Aqua's stomach, the water maiden just enjoying seeing him struggle with it. After much waiting, Terra removed her black top and marveled at her body. Aqua blushed and motioned her arms to cover her now exposed chest, Terra smiling from her action.

The earth warrior removed her arms away and placed his hands firmly on her breasts, Aqua releasing a moan from his touch. Terra bent down and gently placed his tongue at her left center, Aqua gasping from the new feeling. He circled his tongue around her nipple, tasting her flesh while rubbing his fingers at her other breast.

Aqua moaned in pure bliss, closing her eyes and calling Terra's name. Terra then latched his lips on her pink nipple and suckled gently, Aqua breathing heavily from the unbearable pleasure. Terra released her nipple and moved to the other, giving it the same treatment.

"T- Terra," Aqua breathed softly.

"Yes?"

Terra noticed the stressfulness in Aqua's face, seeing her shaking her head and her eyes changing from pink to blue repeatedly. Terra placed a hand on her cheek to calm her down, Aqua's eyes flinching with different colors.

"Do you want me to stop?" Terra asked concerned.

"N- No, I want this, please Terra," She breathed.

Terra made a stern face as he placed both hands on her black shorts, slowly pulling them down to reveal her light blue panties. Terra slipped his fingers in between her panties and rubbed her clit, feeling the moister in his hands. Aqua closed her eyes and moaned Terra's name, pulling Terra's head closer so they could kiss again.

Terra then slipped his index finger in between her folds, Aqua feeling a jolt of pain that surged through her body but didn't want it to stop. Terra gave her soft kisses on her cheeks to calm her down, moving his fingers in and out of her so she could be ready.

"Are you sure?" Terra asked.

Aqua had her eyes closed tightly and she nodded, Terra having second thoughts. Aqua opened her eyes, seeing Terra giving her a concerning look. The maiden smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. She moved her hands to his pants, moving them down to his knees with his boxers. She blushed at the sight of his member, Terra feeling his appendage growing from Aqua's constant stare.

Terra moved Aqua down, positioning himself between her legs. Aqua gasped as she felt it pressing against her entrance, Terra feeling an already pleasurable feeling from her warm wetness. He gave Aqua an 'Are you ready?' look, and she nodded timidly.

Terra moved in slowly, Aqua placing her hands on his shoulders tightly from the pressure. The brunette tightens his teeth as he felt her walls closing in on his member, reaching her barrier. He gave her a quick thrust, breaking her wall while Aqua screamed from the sudden pain. Her eyes watered and she shook in Terra's arms, the earth wielder groaning from her tight squeeze on his appendage.

"Aqua, you okay?" Terra panicked.

"Y- Yes. I'm fine," She spoke weakly.

When Aqua finally slowed her breathing, she wrapped her arms around Terra's back, giving him the okay signal. He moved slowly in and out, the pain subsiding and replaced with a pleasurable feelings of bliss. Terra grabbed hold of one of Aqua's thighs, lifting it up for better support while he thrusts harder.

Without Terra noticing, Aqua's eyes returned to their ocean blue color and she moaned Terra's name again with every thrust. The darkness turned in Terra's body, forcing him to growl in lust and move faster. Aqua wrapped her legs around his waist, the painful feeling completely lost with pleasure burning every inch of her body.

Terra felt his climax rising, biting Aqua's neck and tasting her blood while Aqua cried from the sudden pain but enjoyed it none the less. With a loud grunt, Terra gave her one final push before climaxing, Aqua screaming in pleasure from the warm liquid flowing in her body. That last bit of pleasure hit Aqua to her limit, as she came as well, Terra groaning as her walls tightened around his member as she came.

Terra collapsed on his maiden, his chest moving rapidly as he panted. Aqua arched her head back and rubbed her index finger on his back, feeling all of her energy draining away. Then Terra was struck with guilt, thinking that he'd taken full advantage of his dear friend and putting her in this situation.

"Aqua… I'm so sorry," He stuttered. "I failed you."

Aqua listened as Terra looked away from her, her face wondering what's wrong. "Terra, it's okay," She whispered.

"No, it's not!" He growled, hating himself completely. "I couldn't control myself and ended up taking your purity without full consent."

Aqua placed her hands on Terra's cheeks, moving so he could see the smile on her face. He gasped as he noticed that her eyes weren't pink, they were the ocean blue that he knew so much.

"Terra, I love you," She spoke.

Terra was shocked, hearing her confession and realizing that it was real, the love potion's effect had where'd off already. Aqua pulled Terra in for another kiss, showing that she truly loved him.

"I love you too, Aqua" Terra whispered.

Aqua giggled. "I know."

_~~ THE END ~~_

**Well, hoped you enjoyed it. :)**

**Thanks for reading and hope you review too.**

**Later…**


End file.
